Lychee
Lychee is an upcoming vocal for the DeepVocal engine. She is a Japanese voicebank both voiced and developed by YukitoYuki (幸兔雪). History Lychee was first released on 8 March 2015 as a CV voicebank for UTAU software. From 2015 to 2018, she reserved multiple Japanese voicebanks (CV, CVVC, VCV, and an Append), Finnish CVVC and a test voicebank for Mandarin Chinese that functions as CV. On 8 October 2019, the author posted an alpha sample of Lychee's upcoming DeepVocal voicebank on their Twitter and Bilibili. On 4 November 2019, the BETA version was released. Unlike the Alpha version, it has no mid nor high samples configured. Character Lychee is an anthropomorphic (furry) fox-like alien from a faraway star from space. For reason, she landed on the Earth and is living with fellow humans peacefully. Just like a fox in a Japanese folktale, her special ability is transforming. With her ability, she can disguise as others, including humans, but she's not good at it at all and gots always busted (her tail cannot transform or be removed. Also her voice stays as hers). She likes juice, cats, mild curry, jewels, and a popular Japanese anime character Doraemon. Her personality traits are very energetic, cheerful and competitive. Her catchphrase is “Yay! Let’s play!”. Etymology Lychee's name comes from a type of fruit. An official English pronunciation of her name is "lay-chee" or laɪtʃiː (IPA). An official Japanese pronunciation of Lychee is ライチ(romaji: raichi). Note: Her name is NOT written as ライチ officially in Japanese but as "Lychee" just like in English. ライチ is just a pronouncing guide for Japanese speakers. Her official Chinese name is 荔枝 (Pinyin: Lìzhī) which also means lychee fruit in English. According to UTAU Lychee 3rd Anniversary video (at 0:26), the author named her "Lychee" as they like lychee fruit. Appearance Lychee is a fox-like anthropomorphic/furry creature that stands with two legs. Her face and half of her arm, legs, and tail are covered in white fur, the rest of her body and human-like hair are brown. She has sharp claws painted in pink. Her eyes are heterochromatic: right eye yellow, left eye blue. She wears pink heart-shape sunglasses and has a green band-aid on her right cheek. She keeps her hair in ponytails with blue and yellow-colored ribbons that have white start printing all over them. She wears a blue t-shirt that has a big print of a rainbow, short pants that are in a colorful flower pattern and pink rain boots that have red strawberry printing. On wrists, she has a pink watch and two wrist accessories that are green and yellow. She carries a big shoulder bag that is in the shape of a purple-colored carrot with small black eyes. On her back, is hanging a Tamagotchi-representing virtual pet toy which is in the shape of Japanese raccoon dog "tanuki". Relations * Toka Aki (from the same developer) Voicebank Download *Lychee BETA voicebank download (Google Drive) * Official full body and reference download (Google Drive) Gallery Lychee Pixels.png | Lychee Pixel Navigation Category:Feminine vocals Category:Soft vocals Category:Youthful Vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:UTAU vocals Category:DeepVocal vocals Category:Open beta vocals Category:Upcoming vocals Category:Downloadable vocals